1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply controlling apparatus and a computer readable medium which controls power supply to a controlled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a power supply controlling apparatus which, when a distributed computer does not normally operate though an AC power supply of the distributed computer has been turned on, can specify the cause of abnormality (the abnormality of a DC power supply, the abnormality of an AC power supply, the abnormality of communication, and so on).
The power supply controlling apparatus includes:
an AC power supply control unit that applies the AC power supply to the distributed computer by an instruction of turning on the power supply from a host computer; a DC detection unit that receives a DC voltage value from the distributed computer; a communication control unit that communicates with the distributed computer; a control unit that stores an AC power supply state, a DC power supply state, and a communication state which are notified from the AC power supply control unit, the DC detection unit, and the communication control unit, into a power supply state table; and a host communication unit that notifies the host computer of the power supply state table.
However, the power supply controlling apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-63378 is limited to the usage of monitoring the distributed computer, and the controlled device becomes always the distributed computer. Therefore, the power supply controlling apparatus does not have general versatility. Although the AC power supply and the DC power supply may enter an ON state, an OFF state, a start-up state, and a stand-by state, the power supply controlling apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-63378 only detects abnormality of the AC power supply and the DC power supply. Therefore, the power supply controlling apparatus cannot accurately detect these states as described above.